King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia
King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia is the leading Lost Crusader in the God's arsenal who is fused with the spirit of Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits. He is also among one of the most terrible and sinister abominations to ever appear in the face of the Metagame. Story King Alcadeias is one of the most powerful Lost Crusaders in the God's arsenal, with the ability to make all non-multicolored creatures in front of it awestuck and unable to move. He was later considered too strong, and was summoned back to the heavens, leaving his companion, Queen Alcadeias, Holy Gaia alone. Card Explanation THIS IS AN ABOMINATIONNNNNN!!!!!! TAKARAAAAA!!!!!! STOP TAKING DRUGS!!!!!! End of story, they won't. Let's get straight into the explanations. At first, this thing is a 7 to 9000 Double Breaker evolution creature that evolves from Multicolored creatures. There should be no trouble when it comes to this; Lots of creatures can suffice. In fact, can easily put it from the graveyard into the battle zone, which is the last straw that had King Alcadeias banned. And to the reason why this thing is horrendously broken; When the opponent places a non-multicolored creature into the battle zone, it gets put into the graveyard instead! This is INSANE as the creature is NOT destroyed and is put directly into the graveyard, and so there is no way to prevent the creature from being countered (Saver, destruction substitution etc. does not work). And when paired with a reasonable spell lock such as Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon and Queen Alcadeias, Holy Gaia, the opponent will not have much left to do and can wait for his death. And it is actually extremely easy to form a King Queen lock at that time with a suitable combo, and once it appears there is not much ways to get around it, effectively filling the game with its colors. This is simply made worse due to the restriction of Miraculous Plague. It was restricted in the beginning of Evolution Saga in 2009 along with Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality and at the end of it in 2010, it is banned completely and is only seen in Hall of Fame zero, and even then it is too slow and creatures such as Codeking Wilhelm and Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic can deal with it easily. Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader can go for a quick rush with no interference even if this creature is in the battle zone. Therefore, it is rarely seen there too. As an additional note, this card has a secret version that makes it further resemble Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits, making its lower half body which is supposed to represent darkness into a lighter feel. It also has wings like those of Alcadeias on its back. In the insanity of Super Black Box Pack, this card is reprinted as a foil slot of set b and has the same artwork as the original version. It does not have a premium mark like Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon and Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny of Black Box Pack, however. Media This is 's trump card in the manga, and in he used it against Hakuoh and defeated him. It was also used by Hakuoh against . In the anime, it was used by Hakuoh against Shobu in Duel Masters Zero and then when he turned into White he used it against Kokujo in Duel Masters Cross. Although the latter managed to destroy King Alcadeias with Grudge Gathering, in both cases its owner won the duels. Category:Lost Crusader Category:Angel Command Category:Evolution Creature Category:Metagame Status:Banished